Choisir notre destin
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Une menace plane sur la famille Sôma et surtout sur Yuki. Mais cette menace est liée à un membre du clan. Pourront ils y échapper?
1. Où est Yuki?

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Choisir notre destin.

Série : Fruits basket.

Genre : Un peu d'action, Angst, une légère pointe de surnaturelle et du yaoï à venir…sinon j'en sais rien. Lisez et vous verrez bien.

Disclamer : Aucun des bishônens de cette série ne m'appartient. D'ailleurs,comment ils font pour être tous aussi craquants dans cette famille ?

Chtite note 1 : C'est ma première fic sur Fruits baskets. J'ai pas encore ni tout lu, ni tout vu alors pardon d'avance, si je fais quelques petites erreurs en utilisant les persos et l'histoire.

Chtite note 2 : Cette fic commence en hiver et nous sommes à quelques jours, environ deux semaines, du nouvel an.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un saut dans le temps, changement de lieu...

Chapitre 1 : Où est Yuki ?

¤ Je ne comprends pas, déclara Tohru.

¤ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, demanda Kyo

¤Pourquoi le professeur a-t-il mis cette appréciation négative sur mon devoir alors qu'il m'a mis une telle note?

¤Fais-moi voir, fit Yuki en tendant la main.

Ils sortaient à l'instant de cours et on venait de leur rendre un devoir, un commentaire qu'ils avaient du faire sur un poème. Toute la classe l'avait trouvé particulièrement difficile mais les notes de certains étaient plus qu'honorables.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les trois devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, fermée à cause du froid qui régnait dehors, quand la jeune fille avait posé sa question. Tohru donna sa feuille à Yuki et le jeune homme lut attentivement ce que leur professeur disait du commentaire qu'elle avait rédigé :

_Vous n'avez pas totalement saisi le sens profond du poème, ni l'intention de l'auteur. Néanmoins vos idées étaient pertinentes_

C'était ce qui était écrit en haut de la feuille, malgré la note assez bonne qui l'accompagnait. Yuki releva les yeux et croisa les regards des deux autres attendant son verdict.

¤En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment négatif, déclara-t-il. Ce qu'il a voulu dire, c'est que tu n'as pas compris le poème de la même façon que l'auteur l'aurait voulu. Mais ton devoir était quand même bon.

¤Tu pourrais être plus clair, demanda Kyo exaspéré.

¤La clé des textes, c'est leur interprétation, soupira Yuki excédé par son cousin. Selon la personne qui les déchiffre, on peut leur faire dire tout ce qu'on veut, une chose comme son contraire. Tout dépend de l'état d'esprit de celui qui lit. Tu as compris, Tohru ?

¤Oui, merci Yuki, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

¤Et toi, baka neko ?

¤Comment tu m'appelles, espèce de sale rat ? Ose répéter pour voir.

Yuki soupira de nouveau en voyant le chat se mettre en colère et en garde une fois de plus. Il était de plus en plus irritable ces temps-ci, allez savoir pourquoi.

¤J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi maintenant, baka neko, lança Yuki en prenant la direction de la sortie du lycée, aussitôt suivi par Tohru.

¤Ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette façon, grogna Kyo en l'attrapant par le bras.

Yuki n'eut aucun mal à se dégager, ni à envoyer à terre son cousin et il sortit avec Tohru dans la cour où le vent soufflait en fortes rafales glacées. Kyo se releva immédiatement et courut après lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

¤Tu ne veux même pas te battre contre moi dans les règles de l'art ? Tu as peur, kuso nezumi ?

¤Kyo, s'il te plaît…. supplia Yuki.

L'interpellé s'arrêta aussitôt, stupéfait par l'intonation douce qu'avait pris la voix du jeune homme, un mélange de lassitude et de douleur, mais la stupéfaction laissa aussitôt place à de l'inquiétude, provoquée par la quinte de toux qui étrangla brusquement Yuki, le contraignant à mettre un genoux à terre, plié en deux.

¤YUKI…Ca va ? s'écrièrent en même temps Kyo et Tohru, en se penchant sur lui.

¤Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste le froid qui m'a surpris, reprit-il difficilement en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou… Kyo, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'affronter, mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît…. J'ai promis à Tohru de passer avec elle chez Ayamé qui veut lui offrir un cadeau pour je ne sais quelle occasion.

Yuki soupira, son frère avait instamment demandé à la jeune fille de venir mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse organisée par eux deux pour qu'il aille voir son frère, sinon Ayamé et Tohru n'auraient jamais autant insisté pour que Yuki accompagne celle-ci.

¤C'est bon, fit Kyo étrangement radouci. Je comprends parfaitement que tu dois tenir ta promesse. J'attendrai, c'est tout. Mais pense également à te soigner avant…

¤J'ai dit que ça allait, maugréa Yuki en le fusillant du regard. Et pour te le prouver, je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 19h dans la clairière près du lac. Tu l'auras ton combat.

¤Une fois la nuit tombée, avec ce froid, dans ton état….

¤Kyo JE.VAIS.BIEN, articula Yuki, perdant imperceptiblement son sang-froid.

¤D'accord, tempéra le roux, d'accord…, je serai au rendez-vous.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée. Ils allaient se séparer, Kyo en direction de la maison, Tohru et Yuki vers la boutique d'Ayamé quand le rat s'arrêta soudain et regarda derrière lui.

¤Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuki, demanda Tohru.

¤Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il après quelques secondes. C'est comme si … depuis plusieurs jours…. J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé…

¤Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? A part Akito, je vois personne d'autre, fit remarquer Kyo. Et il a sûrement autre chose à penser en ce moment avec le réveillon qui se prépare. Tu dois rêver.

Yuki réprima un frisson en pensant au chef de famille mais parvint malgré tout à garder suffisamment contenance pour laisser échapper un léger rire.

¤Tu as raison, je me fais sûrement des idées. Je dois être un peu fatigué, la journée n'a pas été de tout repos.

¤Tu m'étonnes ! Tu passes ton temps à tenir en respect les hystériques de ton fan-club. N'importe qui d'autre que toi les repousserait violement mais tu restes calme en toute circonstance. A croire que tu aimes ça !

Kyo éclata de rire après cette remarque et ne vit pas l'éclair douloureux qui traversa les yeux améthystes du prince. Tohru, elle, le remarqua et prenant Yuki par la main pour tenter de lui faire oublier ses soucis, elle l'entraîna joyeusement, après avoir salué Kyo.

Les deux jeunes gens disparurent rapidement de la vue de celui-ci. Il observa un long moment l'endroit où ils avaient disparus avant de se retourner dans la direction que Yuki avait regardé quelques instants plus tôt.

¤C'est étrange. J'ai moi aussi cette drôle d'impression depuis plusieurs jours, murmura-t-il d'un air sérieux. Comme si on m'épiait….

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se traita d'idiot pour s'être laisser aller à de telles pensées absolument non fondées. Yuki avait raison, la journée n'avait pas été facile, pour personne d'ailleurs. Alors son imagination lui jouait des tours, rien de plus. Kyo partit en direction de la maison, se réjouissant à l'avance du combat qu'il ferait contre Yuki dans quelques heures. Après tout, ce n'était pas courant que le rat réponde aussi favorablement à ses provocations.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Plus tard, POV Kyo_

Bon sang c'est pas vrai !

Ca fait des heures que je l'attends en plein milieu de cette satanée clairière !

Il fait noir et il fait de plus en plus froid.

J'espère que ce sale rat n'a pas osé me faire l'affront de me poser un lapin…

Non c'est pas possible, il avait l'air si sérieux en me proposant ce combat, c'est pas dans ses habitudes de dire des choses à la légère.

N'empêche que je suis furax, je meurs de faim, j'en ai ras le bol de poirauter ainsi en attendant le bon plaisir de monsieur le prince.

Je rentre…

Et si jamais je le trouve bien tranquillement installer à table avec Tohru et Shiguré qui doit être revenu de son rendez-vous avec sa responsable d'édition, je sens que je vais…

En tout cas, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas être venu parce que sinon il va passer un sale quart d'heure…

Parole de chat !

Ah voilà la maison, je ne suis pas encore rentré que ma colère prend le dessus et je me mets à hurler :

¤Ou es –tu, kuso nezumi ? Espèce de lâche.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée ou plutôt je la défonce presque.

¤Je vais te montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de moi de cette façon et…

Ma voix se brise d'un coup et ma colère retombe brutalement.

Allez savoir pourquoi ?

C'est peut-être dû au fait que, rassemblés au salon Tohru, Shiguré, Hatori et Ayamé me regardent entrer comme si j'étais un revenant…

Ou alors c'est parce que Tohru est en pleurs avec un énorme bleu sur la joue, que Ayamé, à ses cotés, a les yeux rougis et les joues humides, que personne ne semble en mesure de les consoler…

Mais ça vient plus sûrement du fait que l'objet de ma colère est absent…

Car à cette constatation, un mauvais pressentiment me noue l'estomac et m'étreint le cœur…

Je déglutis avec difficulté et je demande d'une voix tremblante :

¤Où est Yuki ?

La panique qui m'envahit est telle que je ne remarque même pas que, contrairement à mon habitude et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je l'ai appelé par son prénom….

A SUIVRE.

Achevé ce premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alors quelqu'un a une petite idée sur ce qui se passe ?

Allez-y n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

J'accepte toutes les critiques sans broncher.

Mais soyez pas trop méchants quand même.

Kiki


	2. l'enlèvement

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Choisir notre destin.

Série : C'est toujours Fruits basket.

Genre : Difficile à déterminé. Je dirai Angst, OOC pour certains persos, un peu de suspense…Après c'est à vous de voir.

Disclamer : Aucun de ces beaux bishôs n'est ma propriété. Je ne fais que les emprunter sans que cela me rapporte le moindre centime.

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Je sais pas si tu vas réussir à bien suivre ce qui se passe entre les persos, si tu ne connais pas le manga, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu lises quand même. Pour t'éclairer un peu, il faut savoir que 13 persos appartenant à la famille Sôma sont possédés par les animaux du zodaique chinois plus le chat. Yuki et Kyo, respectivement le rat et le chat, sont rivaux. Mais je trouve que leurs relations sont ambigues et c'est bien eux qui seront le "couple" phare de mon histoire. Sinon, Yuki a toujours eu une santé très fragile d'où l'inquiètude des autres quand il se met à tousser...J'espère que ces petites précisions pourront t'aider à suivre sans trop de problème.

Yukivan: Merci d'apprécier mon histoire mais au risque de te décevoir, les persos centraux c'est KYO et Yuki.J'adore Yuki maisla fic est surtout basée sur Kyo et sa relation avec son cousin. Tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire dans les prochains chapitres.

Risu: Le début t'as plu? J'espère alors que la suite ne de décevra pas. Tu vois je t'ai écouté et je me suis mis au boulot. A toi de me dire maintenant si c'est toujours aussi bien ou pas.

Louange: Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimé et que tu te poses des questions. J'aime bien laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim pour que justement ils s'en posent. Apparement c'est réussi et tant mieux si ça donne envie d'avoir la suite.

Unreal: Non Yuki n'est pas mort. je ne suis pas adepte des deathfics et je n'en écris pas. Donc rassure toi, on ne va pas tarder à revoir notre petit rat préféré. mais si je n'écris pas de deathfics par contre j'aime bien torturer les persos et malheureusement pour lui, Yuki n'y coupera pas.

Sasu: Pas la peine de m'implorer à genoux pour me motiver à écrire la suite, une petite review suffit. Sur ce qu'il va se passer, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et on en reparle plus tard, ok?

Melusine2: Que veux-tu dire par les rôles du chat et du rat sont inversés? J'ai beau tourné ta phrase dan stous les sens, je vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. mais c'est pas grave, je vais juste attendre que tu précises ta pensée et peut-être que ce chapitre va te donner des réponses que tu n'attendais pas.

Risu: c'est moi ou tu as laissé deux review? A moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise le même pseudo? en tout cas, oui Yuki a disparu. Pour plus de détails, il faut lire ce qui suit.

Meric à tous ceux qui ont lu qu'ils aient laissé des reviews ou pas.

Chapitre 2 : l'enlèvement.

- Où est Yuki ?

Le silence créé par l'apparition soudaine de Kyo dans le salon perdura quelques secondes, le temps pour Hatori, Shiguré, Ayamé et Tohru de réaliser que le jeune homme venait bel et bien d'entrer et qu'il n'était pas une hallucination. Une fois sûre de ne pas rêver, la jeune fille se releva d'un bond et se précipita sur le chat en pleurant.

- KYO , hurla-t-elle.

….POF…

A travers la légère fumée qui les entourait, les trois cousins purent apercevoir Tohru, qui s'était écroulée à genoux sur un tas de vêtements, un chat orange serré convulsivement contre elle. Ils se seraient bien autoriser un petit sourire devant cette scène touchante de maladresse qui ne cessait de se répéter depuis que la jeune fille était entré dans leur vie. Mais la situation était trop grave pour cela et ils allèrent les séparer. A peine Tohru l'avait-elle lâché que Kyo retrouva sa forme humaine. Pour une fois, la transformation n'avait pas duré longtemps et la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir en serait facilitée.

Pendant que Kyo se rhabillait et que tout le monde s'installait autour du kotatsu, Tohru tenta vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

- Pardon, Kyo, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. J'étais si heureuse de te voir sain et sauf que je n'ai plus pensé à…

- C'est pas grave, coupa le roux. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état…Et où est Yuki ?

- Répons-moi d'abord, fit Hatori. Où étais-tu pour rentrer à une heure pareille ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

- J'étais dans la clairière, près du lac. J'y avais rendez-vous avec Yuki. Il m'avait promis un combat.

- Mon dieu, c'est vrai, s'exclama Tohru, oubliant un instant de pleurer. J'avais oublié ce détail…

- Parce que tu appelles ça un détail, ironisa Kyo.

- Pardon, tenta-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublaient.

Shiguré lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pendant qu'Hatori enlaçait Ayamé qui s'était aussi remis à pleurer, gagner par la tristesse de la jeune fille. Kyo les regarda un instant avant de formuler d'une voix tremblante l'hypothèse qu'il s'était jusque là refuser à envisager :

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Yuki, c'est ça ?

Hatori et Shiguré voulurent lui expliquer mais d'un geste de la main, Ayamé les arrêta, montrant ainsi que c'était lui qui allait le faire. Il s'extirpa à regret de l'étreinte du dragon et fit face au chat en essuyant ses larmes. Il affichait un air sérieux inhabituel chez lui et on voyait qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour rester calme.

- Tohru et Yuki devaient passé me voir à la boutique…, commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit à la sortie du lycée, l'encouragea Kyo.

- Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais arrivés, lâcha Hatori.

- Mais Tohru est là, alors comment…, s'énerva le chat en frappant du poing sur la table.

- Du calme, demanda Shiguré. Laisse-nous le temps de t'expliquer, tu casseras tout après.

- Je les ai attendu pendant plus de deux heures, reprit Ayamé. La nuit était tombée et ne les voyant toujours pas arrivés, je me suis inquiété. Avec l'aide de Minné, je suis parti à leur recherche. A quelques rues de la boutique, nous sommes tombés que Tohru qui avançait en titubant, les vêtements couverts de boue et cet énorme bleu sur la joue. Je l'ai ramené ici, elle était dans un tel état que Shiguré a aussitôt appelé Hatori.

- Pendant que je la soignais, continua le médecin, elle nous a raconté que Yuki et elle marchaient tranquillement quand une voiture leur a barré le chemin. Des hommes en sont descendus et se sont emparés de Yuki. Il s'est bien entendu débattu et Tohru a tenté de l'aider mais elle a été frappée au visage et s'est évanouie. Quand elle s'est réveillée, il avait disparu ainsi que ses ravisseurs. Nous avons appelé la police, qui a immédiatement lancé une enquête mais ils n'ont trouvé aucun témoin.

Le silence retomba, lassant à Kyo le temps d'assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Son cousin avait été enlevé... en plein jour…en pleine ville…sans que personne ne le remarque… C'était tout simplement incroyable. Mais plusieurs idées tournaient dans sa tête.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi lui. Pourquoi enlever Yuki ? Pour une rançon ?

- Ce serait possible, convint Shiguré. Après tout, la famille est très riche, nous avons toujours redouté ce genre de drame et nous avons même cru un instant en ne te voyant pas rentré que tu avais été également enlevé.

- Nous avons d'ailleurs appelé le manoir afin que tout le monde soit sur ses gardes, dit Hatori. Nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons affaire, ni si ces personnes prévoient d'enlever un autre membre de la famille.

- Mais tout le monde est en sûreté pour l'instant et ce n'est pas le plus grave. Car vois-tu, ce qui est le plus troublant, reprit Ayamé, c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant l'enlèvement de Yuki.

- Quoi, fit Kyo intrigué.

- Ils savaient pour sa transformation, lui répondit Tohru.

- QUOI, hurla le chat.

- Ils savaient, répéta la jeune fille en hochant la tête. En essayant de l'aider, j'ai accidentellement enlacé Yuki et il s'est transformé. Les hommes qui nous ont agressé, n'ont pas paru surpris. Au contraire, ils avaient même des filets, tout à fait adaptés à la capture d'une souris.

- Ils avaient tout prévu, murmura Kyo. Alors Yuki avait raison….

- A quel propos, demanda Hatori.

- En sortant du lycée tout à l'heure, il nous a dit que depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression d'être surveillé… J'ai cru que c'était un effet de notre imagination…

Personne ne remarqua l'usage du pronom pluriel mais Kyo repensa à cette sensation que Yuki avait décrite et que, lui, avait également ressenti. C'était trop pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Alors, tenta d'expliquer Ayamé, ils l'auraient donc observé pendant quelques temps avant de s'en prendre à lui….

- Donc, reprit Kyo, c'est quelqu'un qui connaît le secret de notre famille ?

- Bien que ce soit hautement improbable, répondit Hatori, les faits sont là.

- Mais pourquoi Yuki, demanda Tohru. S'ils sont au courant de la malédiction, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Kisa ou Hiro auraient été des cibles plus faciles.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Shiguré. Ces enfants auraient été plus faciles à enlever. Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un qui en a directement à Yuki.

- Qui d'autre qu'Akito correspond à ça, demanda Ayamé d'une vois dure. Hatori, tu es sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr, répondit le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'allais vous le dire quand Kyo est arrivé. Dès que vous m'avez appelé pour signaler l'enlèvement de Yuki, j'ai comme vous tous eu un doute concernant Akito et je suis aussitôt allé le voir. Il a été bouleversé par cette annonce, j'ai même dû lui donné un calmant. Il est peut-être bon comédien d'ordinaire, mais pas quand cela touche l'un d'entre nous, les 12,…surtout s'il s'agit de Yuki…

- Pourquoi surtout Yuki, demanda Tohru.

- Akito a….dirons nous…une affection toute particulière envers Yuki. Il serait prêt à beaucoup de choses pour que Yuki revienne auprès de lui au manoir…Mais là, il est totalement étranger à cet enlèvement.

Pendant qu'Hatori tentait d'expliquer succinctement et sans éveiller les soupçons de ses cadets, Kyo observait le visage d'Ayamé qui avait serré les poings quand le médecin avait commencé à parler de la relation entre Yuki et Akito. Les traits du jeune homme, d'habitude si doux et joyeux, étaient à ce moment-là déformé par la haine. Kyo ne doutait pas un seul instant que celle-ci était tournée vers le chef de famille mais pourquoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Depuis longtemps, Kyo n'ignorait pas que pendant des années, Akito avait gardé Yuki à ses cotés. Tout ce que cela impliquait, le chat n'en savait rien, personne ne l'ayant jamais mis au courant, mais il se doutait, connaissant le caractère de leur chef, que cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur la santé et le moral du rat.

Kyo sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait dit quelque chose et attendait son approbation.

- Pardon, fit-il, vous disiez ?

- Kyo, tu pourrais être sérieux de temps en temps, soupira Shiguré.

- Nous disions, poursuivit Hatori, qu'il est hors de questions qu'un membre de la famille, quel qu'il soit, sorte seul et tente quelque chose pour retrouver Yuki.

- Mais, protesta Ayamé.

- Je sais que c'est dur, surtout pour toi mais c'est pour notre sécurité à tous. La police mène son enquête et nous ne pourrions que les gêner. Sur ce, il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. La journée a été rude. Ayamé, je te ramène ?

- Je veux bien, je vais loger au manoir jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Yuki.

Ils se levèrent tous. Le dragon et le serpent prirent congés et Shiguré monta se coucher. Kyo allait faire de même quand Tohru lui attrapa la main. Il la regarda, une question dans les yeux.

- Kyo, murmura-t-elle…..Fais attention à toi…

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, stupéfait qu'elle ait aussi bien deviner ses intentions. Il lui fit un petit sourire qui sembla la rassurer et grimpa l'escalier vers sa chambre. Il s'installa à son bureau et griffonna quelques lignes sur une feuille avant de choisir des vêtements dans son armoire. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il programma son réveil pour cinq heures du matin et se coucha. Il trouva rapidement le sommeil mais celui-ci fut agité de cauchemars, où Yuki l'appelait à l'aide.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kyo grimpa lentement l'escalier menant au premier étage. Ses oreilles tintaient encore du sermon qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Shiguré.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était parti à la recherche d'un indice concernant l'enlèvement de Yuki. Malgré les recommandations d'Hatori, il avait décidé de tout faire pour retrouver son cousin, au grand désespoir de ses aînés, inquiets de son absence en dépit du mot qu'il avait laissé. Seule Tohru l'avait soutenu puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché quand elle avait deviné ce qu'il voulait faire.

Pendant trois jours, il avait arpenté la ville à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider à trouver le lieu où avait été amener Yuki. En vain. La seule chose qu'il avait gagné était la vive réprimande du chien quand il était rentré, celui-ci se lamentant de son inconscience et son impulsivité dans de telles circonstances.

Mais Kyo avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant ces trois jours, a propos de lui, de Yuki et de la relation qu'ils avaient. Et Kyo avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps l'attitude de Yuki envers lui avait changé et vice-versa. Il y avait moins de bagarres entre eux, moins de provocation des deux cotés. Certes, ils étaient loin d'être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde mais leurs rapports étaient moins tendus. Surtout Yuki qui était, selon le chat, beaucoup plus compréhensif….plus doux presque avec lui, comme le prouvait le son de sa voix la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et même si Kyo ne comprenait pas tout ce que ces changements impliquaient, il savait que sans Yuki, il ne les comprendrait jamais et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il voulait retrouver son cousin.

Il était donc rentré bredouille à la maison pour subir les foudres de Shiguré et après cela, il avait décidé de s'octroyer une bonne nuit de repos, malgré la situation. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et alluma le plafonnier. Kyo remarqua aussitôt une feuille de papier bleue, pliée en deux qui reposait sur son oreiller. Il en fut intrigué. Personne dans cette maison ne possédait ce genre de chose, comment donc était-il arrivé là ?

Le roux se pencha pour le ramasser et ouvrant la feuille, il la parcourut rapidement. Son visage blêmit à mesure qu'il lisait. Sans attendre un seconde de plus, il sortit de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, vérifiant que tout le monde était à présent couché. Il descendit l'escalier à pas de loup et récupéra ses chaussures avant de quitter la maison en courant.

Il se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers la ville et à travers sa respiration rendue erratique par la course, quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

- Tiens bon, Yuki…j'arrive….

A SUIVRE.

Chapitre deux fini.

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours autant ?

Vous en pensez quoi de ce qu'on apprends ? Quelqu'un a une idée de qui a enlevé Yuki ? Dans quel but ? Qui a envoyé ce papier à Kyo ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre mais dites-moi malgré tout ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.

Kiki


	3. Le kidnappeur

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Choisir notre destin

Série : Ca n'a pas changé c'est Fruits Basket.

Genre : Une pointe fantastique, un peu de torture( non explicite), OOC pour notre cher Kyo…Je crois que c'est tout mais je peux me tromper.

Disclamer ; Ni Kyo ni Yuki ne sont à moi. Par contre le nouveau personnage présent dans ce chapitre est à moi. Allez vite le découvrir.

* * *

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Ravie que tu sois toujours là et que tu ais tout compris. Pour t'aider à la compréhension de ce chapitre, voici encore un détail. Akito est le chef de la famille et il est considéré comme "Dieu" par l'ensemble du clan ( en rapport avec une legende sur le zodiaque sino-japonais). Tous les membres et en particulier les 12 lui doivent entière obéissance. Sinon, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté à suivre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à le dire. Bonne lecture et gros poutous.

Risu: De plus en plus de suspence, c'est vrai et ce n'est pas fini. Pour répondre à tes questions, il faut lire ce qui suit.En ce qui concerne le couple Kyo/Yuki...suis-je si transparente? j'avoue qu'il s'agit de mon couple préféré. Je trouve leur relation trop ambigue pour qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux, même si dans l'histoire, ils ont des sentiments pour Tohru, ce qui n'st pas mon cas...j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

Sasu: Pourquoi Haru plutôt qu'un autre? Ton hypothèse concernant quelqu'un d'extérieur est plus proche de la vérité. Pour connaître son but, il faut lire.J'attends ton avisà la finalorsje te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Louange:Désolée mais l'histoire est en grande partie basée sur Kyo, on risque donc de le voir beaucoup; Par contre ,n'enlève personne trop vite de ta liste de suspect. J'ai dit dan sle résumé que la menace venait d'un membre du clan mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il s'agit du ravisseur de Yuki. Tu auras un début d'explication à mes phrases un peu énigmatiques dans ce chapitre mai spour une fois Akito n'y est pour rien, il a d'autre accusations à son actif qui viendront plus tard. Amuse-toi bien.

Louwenn: Merci pour tes deux reviews. Désolée que tes hypothèses soient fausses; Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite et de me donner ton avis. Je serai heureuse de l'avoir. Bonne lecture.

Nienna: Merci de me faire partager ton intérêt pour ma petite prose. Promis le retour de Yuki est pour ce chapitre mais lis pour savoir si tes hypothèses sont vraies( je ne dis rien maintenat ou ça gâche le suspence) mais continue à en faire même si elles sont fausses. Ca stimule mon imagination même si tout estdéjà prévu.Pour le yaoï, c'est annoncé depuis le premier chapitre et de toute manière, je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose, j'aime trop ça. Profites-en si tu aimes ça, malgré qui faudra attendre encore un peu.

Ashtana: J'étais en train de paufiner mon chapitre au moment où j'ai eu ta review. On peut dire que tu as de la chance, tu n'aura pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir la suite. La voilà donc, en espèrant que tu aimeras encore. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le kidnappeur.

Sa course éperdue à travers les rues désertes l'avait laissé complètement en sueur et maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, Kyo frissonnait sous la morsure du vent hivernal. Penché en avant, les poings serrés sur les genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle mais l'air glacé irritait ses poumons brûlants. Calmant tant bien que mal sa respiration et les battements précipités de son cœur, Kyo se redressa et lut une nouvelle fois le message inscrit sur la feuille froissée qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il l'avait découvert sur son lit. Quelque mots écrits posément sur le papier…A peine deux phrases mais qui lui avait fait traversé la moitié de la ville en courant:

_L'entrepôt n°6 sur les quais. Viens seul ou le Prince le regrettera._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur le bâtiment devant lui, totalement éclairé par la pleine lune. Un entrepôt tout de béton et d'acier, somme toute assez banal comme il en existait des dizaines dans ce quartier, celui du port. Mais il était loin d'être aussi banal que les autres. En effet, il était à l'écart des autres entrepôts, était entouré de hauts barbelés et possédait un système de surveillance à la pointe de la technologie. De plus, nulle inscription sur les murs ne pouvait montrer à quelle société appartenait ce bâtiment. C'était une forteresse anonyme et imprenable.

Imprenable ?...Pas tant que ça, pensa Kyo en regardant les barbelés. En effet, une porte munie d'une serrure électronique se découpait en face de lui, permettant d'accéder au bâtiment, et il venait de remarquer que celle-ci était simplement repoussée contre son cadre et non fermée et verrouillée.

Malgré l'appréhension qui lui martelait le cœur, il s'en approcha lentement, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à réagir immédiatement à la moindre chose suspecte. Il posa la main sur la porte et la repoussa doucement. Elle ne grinça pas et il s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets et le corps tendu. Mais après quelques secondes angoissantes, il fut étonné de ne pas entendre une alarme résonner dans le silence de la nuit ou encore des gardiens surgir pour empêcher son intrusion. Etonnement qui ne dura pas quand il se rappela qu'il avait été « invité » et qu'il était donc attendu.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt d'un pas plus décidé et bien que toujours sur la défensive, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste ferme. La lumière blafarde de la pleine lune rentrait par les immenses verrières du toit et illuminait un vaste labyrinthe composé de hautes piles de containers métalliques ainsi qu'une passerelle, partiellement visible, qui courait tout autour du bâtiment et surplombait tout. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Kyo se risqua à progresser dans le mince couloir qui serpentait entre les caisses, de moins en moins rassuré à mesure que les tournants défilaient sous ses pas.

La lumière extérieure diminua brutalement alors qu'un nuage passait devant la lune et Kyo fut obligé d'avancer en tâtonnant le long des containers. Avançant toujours, il arriva soudain à un espace vide et dégagé qui semblait se trouver près d'un des murs du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta, essayant de distinguer quelque chose malgré l'obscurité quand la lune recommença doucement à briller dans le ciel. Ses rayons éclairèrent Kyo, immobile, avant de glisser sur le sol pour finalement illuminer le mur de béton face au jeune homme.

Le roux sursauta brutalement, réprimant un hoquet de stupeur et de panique. A moitié recroquevillée sur le sol, les bras enchaînés au mur au dessus de sa tête, le visage à moitié dissimulé par des cheveux argentés sales et décoiffés, le torse nu et les jambes à peine cachées par les lambeaux d'un pantalon, une silhouette fine et fragile à la peau blanche couverte de bleus tremblait en silence. Kyo n'arrivait pas à reconnaître dans cette forme abattue et pitoyable son fier cousin, Yuki, le Prince, idole de toute leur école.

Le chat se précipita vers lui, le cœur serré d'appréhension devant son état plus qu'alarmant. Il détacha les liens qui le maintenaient et Yuki s'écroula dans ses bras. Kyo l'examina succinctement avec angoisse, constatant tour à tour les membres inertes et couverts d'hématomes, les frissons dus au froid et le front brûlant de fièvre. Kyo s'inquiéta encore plus de ce dernier symptôme : avant de se faire enlever, Yuki semblait déjà malade, même s'il l'avait nié, et sa faible constitution ajoutée au traitement qu'on lui avait, de toute évidence, infligé dans cet endroit n'avait fait qu'empirer son état physique. Son cousin avait besoin de soins immédiats ou il risquait de graves séquelles.

De plus en plus inquiet par les tremblements qui secouaient son cousin, Kyo enleva son blouson et le passa rapidement à Yuki, le frictionnant vigoureusement pour le réchauffer. Celui-ci gémit douloureusement alors que les mains du chat passaient sur ses blessures. Kyo s'arrêta et vit avec soulagement les yeux du rat papillonner avant de s'ouvrir lentement, découvrant des pupilles violettes rendues floues par la fièvre. Dans un geste spontané, le roux posa une main sur la joue pâle du jeune homme et l'appela doucement.

- Yuki…Tu m'entends ?...Yuki….

- Kyo, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix cassée. C'est toi ?...C'est vraiment toi…

Kyo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, en resserrant ses bras autour de son cousin. Lequel malgré le soulagement de voir enfin un visage amical, se mit aussitôt à s'agiter et s'accrocha désespérément au pull du chat. Il plongea des yeux paniqués dans les pupilles rubis et laissa s'échapper des larmes impuissantes et remplies d'effroi.

- Tu n'aurais jamais…dû venir… Il ne fallait pas…pas toi…Ne reste pas là….C'est toi…c'est toi…qu'il veut….

- Yuki, tenta Kyo, calme-toi… je t'en pris….calme-toi…

Mais Yuki, trop faible, ne l'écoutait déjà plus et il s'évanouit, murmurant un faible « vas-t-en » avant de sombrer. Kyo le secoua, le gifla légèrement, l'appela… En vain. Le rat était de nouveau inconscient.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit au-dessus d'eux :

- Quel meilleur appât pour attraper un rat qu'une jolie petite souris ?

Un rire puissant et glacial suivit cette déclaration et Kyo se releva afin de voir qui l'avait prononcée, tenant toujours son cousin fermement contre son torse.

Sur la passerelle se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand à la silhouette élancée, et les cheveux d'une indéfinissable couleur, entre sable et argent, et même de loin on voyait la teinte inhabituelle de ses yeux, d'un cuivre pur. Il possédait une beauté à couper le souffle, mais on sentait chez lui quelque chose de malsain. Les bras appuyés sur une barre métallique, la tête légèrement de coté, il regardait les deux jeunes hommes avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Tentant de ne pas paraître impressionné par la prestance et le charisme de cet homme, Kyo répliqua vivement :

- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi lui avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je m'appelle Ken Mazakura, répondit-il, et si je lui ai fait ça, comme tu le dis si bien, c'était pour passer le temps.

- Quoi, hurla Kyo incrédule.

- Oui. C'est de ta faute s'il est dans un tel état. Tu n'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt. Quelle idée de disparaître pendant trois jours alors que mon petit mot reposait bien sagement sur ton lit ! Je m'ennuyais en t'attendant et je dois avouer qu'il a été très distrayant, conclut-il en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ? Apparemment c'est moi que vous voulez, alors pourquoi tout cela ?

- En effet, mon cher Kyo, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

- Comment vous savez mon nom ?

- Il se trouve que cela fait des années que j'observe la famille Sôma dans un but bien précis. Et pour répondre à ta précédente question, je dirai que, je savais que tu ne viendrais pas à moi de ton plein gré, du moins au début…C'est pourquoi il me fallait un otage, une personne à laquelle tu tiens pour te faire venir jusqu'à moi. Ce cher Yuki était parfait dans ce rôle.

- On se déteste, il ne représente rien pour moi.

- Ah vraiment, ironisa Mazakura. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout, c'est ton éternel rival parmi les 12, tu n'as pas hésité à désobéir aux ordres de la famille pour essayer de le retrouver et il suffit de voir comment tu le tiens pour être sûr de l'intérêt que tu portes à ce petit rat. Que ferais-tu sans ton rival ? Plus de possibilité de le battre à la loyale et d'être enfin accepté dans les douze signes….

Kyo baissa les yeux sur son cousin et s'étonna de la façon dont il le tenait. Les deux bras passés autour de sa taille, il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Yuki dont la tête reposait délicatement sur son torse. C'était vrai, Yuki était très important pour lui malgré leur rivalité. Mais il releva la tête vers Mazakura, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Alors c'est vrai, demanda Kyo d'une voix incertaine. Vous êtes au courant pour la malédiction. Comment est-ce possible ? Seule une partie de la famille est au courant…vous en faites donc partie ?

L'homme en face de lui eut un sourire satisfait, et sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, il en alluma une avant de reprendre.

- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. Effectivement, je fais partie de la famille Sôma même si je n'en porte pas le nom. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, Kyo.

Tout commence il y a plusieurs siècles. La malédiction planait déjà sur la famille Sôma mais en ce temps-là, tout le clan connaissait la nature exacte des 12. Ils étaient respectés par tous et je dirais qu'ils étaient presque vénérés. Mais un jour, une altercation entre un membre du clan et le chef de famille entraîna la mort de celui qui était maudit par le rat. Le chef ne l'a pas supporté car, vois-tu, de tout temps et encore aujourd'hui, le rat a toujours été le… « favori », dirons-nous, et ce dans tous les sens du terme de Dieu.

- Et alors, demanda Kyo, curieux malgré tout.

- Celui qui avait déclenché la fureur de Dieu fut mis à mort et sa famille, sa femme ainsi que son fils, fut bannie. Mais juste avant de rendre l'âme, cet homme est tombé en transe et a fait une prophétie. Elle annonce un événement concernant les 12 et son texte est appris à chaque génération de maudits, pour s'en protéger. C'est également dans ce but que depuis, le clan ignore tout de la malédiction. Mais mon histoire n'est pas finie. Après l'exil et le remariage de sa mère, le fils de cet homme a développé une haine farouche envers le bourreau de son père, haine qu'il a transmis à ses enfants ainsi que la prophétie. Depuis ce jour, mes ancêtres ont surveillé sans relâche ta famille, pour attendre et aider celui qui réalisera la prophétie. Et ce moment est enfin arrivé.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette soi-disant prophétie…et je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec moi et le fait que vous ayez enlevé Yuki.

- Cela ne m'étonne nullement que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parler. Tu as été mis délibérément à l'écart car c'est toi qui la réalisera. Tu as été maintenu dans l'ignorance afin que tu n'ais jamais l'occasion de réaliser ce à quoi tu es destiné.

Kyo le regardait, perdu, un air de profonde stupéfaction sur le visage. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague que cet homme lui faisait. Il baissa le regard sur Yuki toujours évanoui et se traita d'imbécile. L'état dans lequel se trouvait son cousin était tout sauf une plaisanterie. Mais d'un autre coté, ce qu'on venait de lui dire était si tentant : devenir enfin quelqu'un, être destiné à faire de grande chose aux seins des 12,….peut-être même être enfin accepter parmi eux. Oui c'était très tentant et il avait presque envie de croire cet homme.

Silencieux, Mazakura semblait suivre avec intérêt les changements qui s'opéraient sur le visage de Kyo, comme s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Voyant une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme, il reprit la parole.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te raconter tout cela mais ce n'est pas à moi que revient le droit de te révéler la teneur de la prophétie. Tu devra le demander aux autres maudits.

- Vous allez me laisser partir ?...Avec Yuki ?

- Bien entendu. Je viens de te le dire, mon premier devoir était de te mettre au courant de l'existence de la prophétie. Quand tu en aura pris connaissance, tu pourras alors venir me voir pour que je t'aide à la réaliser. Car je possède une chose qui te le permettra. Mais pour cela tu dois revenir de ton plein gré et en pleine connaissance de cause. Attrape ça.

Mazakura lança quelque chose que Kyo rattrapa d'une main sans difficulté. Il s'agissait d'une carte de visite avec une adresse.

- Tu pourras m'y retrouver quand tu sera prêt. Je sais que tu viendras. Ton destin t'attend, Kyo.

Un nouveau nuage boucha la lumière de la lune et l'obscurité engloutit à nouveau l'entrepôt. Quand la clarté revint, Kyo fut étonné de ne plus voir personne sur la passerelle. Avait-il rêvé cette discussion ? Mais la carte dans sa main et le corps malmené de Yuki contre le sien étaient, on ne peut plus réels.

Remettant à plus tard ses interrogations, Kyo fourra la carte dans la poche de son jean et chargea son cousin sur son dos. Il le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur, prenant ensuite la direction du manoir familial. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, le plus urgent pour l'instant était de porter Yuki en sécurité et de le faire examiner par Hatori.

Mais les derniers mots de Mazakura revenaient inlassablement à chacun de ses pas.

_Ton destin t'attend, Kyo_.

Oui, c'était si tentant. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que disait cette prophétie.

A SUIVRE.

J'ai eu un mal fou à faire ce chapitre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'arrive en ce moment. J'ai toutes mes notes mais pas moyen d'écrire trois lignes sans m'arrêter pour faire autre chose.

C'est pour cela que j'ai été aussi longue pour publier ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente. J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé.

Dites-moi tout.

Kiki


	4. La prophétie

Auteur : Encore et toujours moi : Kiki

Titre : Choisir notre destin.

Série : Fruits Basket.

Genre : J'arrive pas à me décider, je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Donc le mieux c'est que vous lisiez pour vous faire votre propre idée sur la question.

Disclamer : Aucun des persos n'est à moi. Sauf Ken Mazakura dont je parle un peu dans ce chapitre mais qui n'apparaît pas.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de lieu, mais les différentes actions sont quasiment simultanées.

* * *

Pas le temps de faire de RAR aujourd'hui, mais je dis un immence, giga, supra, énorme, MERCI à:

Lucy-hp, Alexiel, Louange, Risu, Fan2tout, Lison, Seddy, Sushi.

Pardonnez-moi pour le retard mais chaque chapitre de cette histoire est un calvaire à écrire alors que j'ai tout en main pour les faire. Gomen et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La prophétie.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Kyo avait fait irruption en pleine nuit au manoir familial, tenant Yuki inconscient et malade dans ses bras.

Hatori avait immédiatement pris les choses en main et installé le rat dans une des chambres de sa maison, ne quittant pas son chevet, le soignant sans relâche. Il avait été secondé par Ayamé qui avait été le seul à avoir l'autorisation de rester près du malade. Autorisation donnée par le médecin mais aussi par Yuki lui-même dés qu'il avait eu un moment de lucidité et ce, à la stupéfaction générale.

C'est ainsi que le dragon et le serpent montaient une garde vigilante à la porte de la chambre, empêchant quiconque de voir Yuki. Tout le monde avait échafaudé des hypothèses mais personne ne savait exactement ce qu'avait le prince. Même Akito avait tenté d'obtenir une réponse mais il n'avait rien obtenu de plus que les autres. Il s'était alors de nouveau énervé mais en pure perte et Hatori avait dû de nouveau le mettre sous calmant.

Quant à Kyo, on l'avait assigné à résidence chez Hatori. Mais le jeune homme ne présentant aucune blessure ou symptôme d'une quelconque maladie, le médecin avait laissé à Tohru, arrivée avec Shiguré, le soin de veiller à ce que Kyo se repose. Après un énième sermon sur son inconscience dans son escapade pour retrouver son cousin, le chat avait obéi de son plein gré afin de récupérer ses heures de sommeil en retard accumulées pendant ses trois jours de recherche.

Ce matin-là, Kyo descendait lentement les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il y avait pris tous ses repas, quittant son lit seulement pour aller à la salle de bain. Shiguré lui avait aujourd'hui demandé de le rejoindre au salon, probablement pour parler enfin de ce qui s'était passé.

Car en effet, depuis deux jours, presqu'aucune information sur le sauvetage du rat n'avait été fournie. Yuki n'avait parlé qu'à Hatori, rendu depuis muet par le secret professionnel, et à Ayamé qui gardait jalousement les confidences de son frère. Le reste de la famille avait juste appris que Yuki ne pouvait fournir aucun indice sur ses ravisseurs.

Mais Kyo savait que cela était en partie faux. Aux mises en garde que le rat lui avait données quand ils étaient dans l'entrepôt, il avait compris que Mazakura avait parlé à Yuki du but de son enlèvement, à savoir attirer le chat. Il avait donc entendu la voix de son kidnappeur mais Kyo se doutait que celui-ci n'avait pas couru le risque d'être reconnu et avait probablement mis un bandeau à Yuki pendant toute sa captivité. Néanmoins, le prince n'avait rien dit sur ça.

Son sauveteur, lui, n'avait fourni que peu d'explications sur la façon dont il l'avait secouru. Il avait avoué qu'il avait trouvé un mot sur son lit, lui donnant rendez-vous et que sur le lieu de celui-ci, il avait retrouvé Yuki avec un autre mot, parlant d'une mystérieuse prophétie concernant le clan Sôma et qu'on lui aurait cachée. Il avait également dit qu'il n'avait gardé aucun des deux papiers, se faisant alors traité d'idiot pour avoir perdu des preuves pouvant mener la police au ravisseur. Il n'avait pas répliqué, préférant passer pour un imbécile et avoir ainsi le temps de réfléchir.

Kyo savait qu'il avait délibérément menti à sa famille en ne parlant pas de Mazakura et de son lien avec les Sôma mais il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait menti. Probablement parce que les mots de l'homme avaient semé le doute dans son esprit et qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur la prophétie avant de révéler ou non ce qu'il avait vu. Il était sûr que Mazakura avait prévu cette réaction, sachant qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas avant d'avoir entendu la prophétie et d'avoir fait un choix pour son futur.

Le jeune homme entra dans le salon et fut surpris d'y trouver la quasi-totalité des 12. Seuls manquaient Hatori et Ayamé.

Assis dans un coin, Haru et Rin étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, non loin de Hiro qui gardait constamment un œil sur Kisa installée entre lui et Momiji. Autour de la table centrale se tenaient Shiguré, Ritsu, Kuréno et Kagura. Il restait une place auprès de la jeune fille et Kyo devina qu'elle lui était réservée. Il s'y installa donc en silence, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

Personne n'osait le regarder. Mal à l'aise, il décida donc de briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Je constate qu'Akito n'est pas là. Pourtant, il me semblait que le problème qui nous réunit concernait les douze. Je me trompe ou il ne sait pas que nous sommes tous ici ?

- Non, tu as raison, concéda Kuréno. Avec l'aide d'Hatori, nous lui avons fait avaler un léger somnifère afin qu'il ne sache rien de ce que nous faisons.

- Il a toujours voulu que Yuki et toi soyez totalement ignorant de cette histoire, fit Shiguré.

- Pour la prophétie, demanda le roux. Vous la connaissez tous, même les plus petits d'entre nous, et vous n'avez jamais rien dit ?

- Oui. Personne dans le clan n'est au courant à part Akito et nous. Même les autres qui connaissent la malédiction ne savent rien…Il nous a toujours interdit de vous mettre au courant. Mais nous ne sommes pas de cet avis. Nous pensons que vous avez le droit de savoir puisque vous êtes directement concernés. C'est pourquoi après ce qui vient de se passer, l'enlèvement de Yuki, nous avons décidé de tout vous révéler et ce, à l'insu d'Akito.

- Alors pourquoi Yuki n'est pas dans cette pièce ?

- Il ne peut pas encore bouger, lui répondit Kagura. Ayamé et Hatori sont en ce moment à son chevet pour tout lui dire.

- Très bien. Allez-y donc. Dites-moi de quoi parle cette prophétie qui semble vous faire si peur.

- Nous n'avons pas…

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, coupa Kyo. Je vois bien que, quel qu'en soit le texte, cette prophétie paraît être encore plus difficile à gérer pour vous que la malédiction. Non seulement elle vous pèse sur vos vies mais elle vous terrifie…

Aucun ne se risqua à contredire cette affirmation, elle était trop vrai pour le faire. Shiguré hocha la tête et après un regard circulaire aux autres pour être sûr de leur assentiment, il se mit à réciter d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

_**Viendra un enfant, maudit par le rat, à la peau aussi blanche que la neige dont il portera le nom.**_

_**Puis naîtra sous le signe du chat, l'Elu, enfant aux yeux rouges et au tempérament de feu, aimé du rat.**_

_**Grâce à l'art divin, l'Elu aura le pouvoir de battre son rival et de venger ceux qui ont été opprimés.**_

_**Dans un éclair de lumière céleste, l'ennemi disparaîtra. Alors les 12 ne seront plus.**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Voilà, tu sais tout, fit Ayamé assis sur le bord du lit où était allongé Yuki.

Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Hatori avait préféré les laisser pour que Yuki soit mis au courant de la prophétie par son propre frère. Le jeune médecin qui attendait à l'extérieure de la chambre, avait difficilement convaincu le serpent que cette tâche lui revenait et à personne d'autre. Mais celui-ci était aussi mal à l'aise que son petit frère.

- Etant donné les relations qu'on a eu tous les deux, j'étais peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te le dire mais…

- C'est bien comme ça, répondit le prince. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui m'aies tout expliqué.

Un silence pesant s'installa dès qu'il se tut. Ayamé hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais rassemblant tout son courage, il demanda :

- Yuki….Tu l'… ?

- Oui, coupa brutalement le jeune homme.

Il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux mais son frère avait eu le temps de voir ses larmes qui commençaient à couler. Sans attendre, il attira son cadet dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais su le faire, ils n'avaient jamais été suffisamment proches pour ça. Ayamé crut même un instant qu'il allait être repoussé quand Yuki se tendit face à son étreinte mais aussitôt après, le jeune homme s'agrippa désespérément à lui alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Le serpent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant cette détresse poignante mais il les refoula tant bien que mal pour ne pas augmenter la peine de Yuki et resserra les bras autour de son corps frêle et tremblant. Le plus jeune pleura pendant ce qui parut une éternité aux yeux de son frère mais peu à peu les larmes se tarirent et il retrouva un semblant de calme. C'est alors qu'Ayamé reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé. J'aimerais que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, que cette saleté de prophétie n'existe pas. Mais nous ne changerons pas le passé…Cependant nous pourrons peut-être le faire avec le futur. Il va falloir que tu sois fort, petit frère…très fort.

Il le relâcha et le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Yuki détourne la tête. Le serpent soupira avant de demander :

- Il ne va pas tarder à monter. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- Ce que je dois faire pour le bien de tous….au détriment du mien, lâcha Yuki d'une voix éteinte.

Ayamé grimaça en entendant la douleur et la résignation dans ces mots. Son frère souffrait mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour tenter d'alléger sa peine. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Yuki avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, Hatori l'attendait adossé à un mur. Il se redressa en le voyant arriver et lui dit :

- Maintenant qu'il est au courant, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose tous les deux. Viens avec moi.

Ayamé ne répondit que par un hochement de tête mais suivit néanmoins le médecin dans les escaliers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ce ne sont que des idioties, dit Kyo.

Il espérait que sa voix était suffisamment affirmée et ne tremblait pas. Il voulait avoir l'air indifférent à ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre mais en fait, il était totalement effrayé. Qu'une grande partie de la prophétie, faite il y a des siècles, soit à ce point véridique, c'était particulièrement troublant et inquiétant.

Shiguré le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, semblant sonder son esprit, avant de détourner légèrement le regard et de dire :

- Tu as peut-être raison mais ce que nous devons garder à l'esprit, c'est que le ravisseur de Yuki y croit, à ces idioties. Cela le rend très dangereux et on peut penser qu'il est prêt à tout pour que cette prophétie se réalise jusqu'au bout.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que chaque phrase soit compréhensible. Hors pour moi, ce n'est que du charabia. Et puis, c'est quoi l'art divin ?

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Haru. On n'a jamais rien trouvé dessus.

- Alors pourquoi on s'en fait ? Une partie de ce texte est totalement obscure, l'autre n'arrivera sans doute jamais, sans compter qu'il faudrait que tous les choses me concernant soient vraies.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il faisait référence au fait que le rat devait l'aimer, car il était persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais, même s'il sentait un pincement au cœur en pensant ça. Il se releva sous le regard inquisiteur des autres maudits, qui avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

- Je veux voir Yuki, fit -il d'une voix presque assurée. On est sensé être les deux personnes concernées, je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

- On avait prévu cette demande, répliqua Shiguré. Aya et Hatori ont donné leur autorisation, tu peux monter le voir, il doit justement t'attendre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit du salon. Il avança dans un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage. En passant devant une porte entrouverte près des marches, il entendit deux voix, deux personnes qui avaient l'air de se disputer sans vouloir élever la voix. Il reconnut sans difficulté Hatori et Ayamé. Il allait passer sans les déranger quand il reconnut dans la conversation le prénom du prince. Kyo tendit alors l'oreille.

- ….absolument prévenir quelqu'un, fit Hatori. Même la police n'est pas au courant.

- Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance, trancha Ayamé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais.

- Aya, soupira le médecin, Yuki a été violé. Nous ne pouvons pas garder ça pour nous. Le cauchemar que lui a fait subir Akito recommence. Il a failli ne pas s'en sortir la dernière fois. Il lui faut l'aide d'un spécialiste pour surmonter ce nouveau choc. Malgré tout notre soutien, nous ne pouvons l'aider comme nous le voudrions. Sans compter le poids de la prophétie maintenant qu'il est au courant. Il ne peut pas prendre cette décision à ….

- Arrête, Hatori, le coupa le serpent…S'il te plaît…Pour une fois dans sa vie, laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut. Il a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait consulter personne et je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que nous le supposons.

- Non ! Il parvient simplement à mieux dissimuler ses faiblesses. Et je pense….

Kyo n'en écouta pas plus. Il commença à monter les marches sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ses pensées tournaient à une vitesse folle. Yuki avait autrefois été violé par Akito mais ce n'est pas l'information qui l'avait le plus perturbé. Le rat l'avait surtout été pendant son enlèvement. Les paroles de Mazakura lui revinrent alors en mémoire avec toute leur signification : **_pour passer le temps… de ta faute s'il est dans un tel état…_**

Kyo eut un brusque haut-le-cœur en arrivant au premier étage, la culpabilité lui retournant les entrailles. Tout était de sa faute car au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit, il avait quitté la maison et disparut pendant trois jours. S'il avait obéi aux consignes de sécurité mises en place, il aurait trouvé le message du kidnappeur beaucoup plus tôt et Yuki n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette ignominie. Tout était de sa faute, de sa faute…

Il fut tiré brutalement de ses pensées quand il entendit « entre ». Il réalisa qu'il avait avancé jusqu'à la chambre de Yuki et y avait frappé sans en avoir conscience. Il se vit attraper la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant. Il ne voulait plus voir Yuki, il ne pouvait pas. Pas après avoir appris tout ça. Pas en étant responsable de son….

Il entra néanmoins et se retrouva face au rat, adossé à la tête de lit et lançant sur lui un regard dur et froid. Kyo se sentit encore plus mal maintenant qu'il était en présence de son cousin. Il essaya de parler mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller quelques mots inintelligibles pendant que tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, « c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute.. »

Le regard de Yuki parut devenir encore plus acéré et quand il parla, sa voix était plus tranchante qu'une lame.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, sors d'ici. Ta seule vue me rappelle « ce que je te dois ». Alors dégage.

Kyo fut incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il bredouilla un vague « Pardon » avant de sortir de la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et quitta la maison pour s'enfoncer dans le bois touffu et recouvert de neige de la propriété familiale sous le regard étonné des autres maudits, sauf Ayamé dont les yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse.

A l'étage, Yuki s'était de nouveau écroulé en larmes dans son lit, déchirant presque les draps qu'il serrait désespérément. Si quelqu'un avait été présent à cet instant, il aurait pu entendre ces mots à travers les sanglots :

- Non, Kyo…C'est moi qui doit te demander pardon….Je te fais mal mais c'est pour te protéger de toi-même…. Pardonne-moi ce que je vais faire…Pardon, mon amour….

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à écrire les chapitres de cette histoire ? 

J'ai toutes mes notes, je sais ce qu'il va se passer de A à Z et pourtant j'arrive pas à écrire, c'est vraiment rageant.

Enfin, ça vous plaît quand même ?

Kiki


End file.
